In general, refrigerator appliances, such as for household use, typically have a bulky ice compartment for making and storing ice located within the fresh food compartment. The ice compartment assembly has an over-under arrangement where the ice maker is positioned on top and the ice bucket is located underneath the ice maker within the ice compartment.